degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 15
One of these Nights Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Moon Madness made a comeback and it affected not only animals but the competitors like making the worst of enemies Lizzy and Courtney into besties. And turning lovers and besties into enemies however it may appear some people weren't as affected as Ash rescued Tyler from Blue Moon bunnies. Then Jojo beat Alejandro at his own game once she faked being his friend and got him out the game. Who'll say Adios next? Find out onTotal Drama Wiki Disaster Island. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Chris: Bats, Snakes. 15 of you are left. Courtney: So are we in the merger now? Chris: Not yet! Joanna: We're here why? Chris: Just to wander the woods for a few hours then return to the Island. Yazzy: Ok........... what is this? Lizzy: I dunno. Duncan: Damn Joanna. Joanna; What? Duncan: You got 2 evils off the island. Joanna: Ohh well don't fuck with me. Duncan: If we make it to the merge keep her from getting me out. Trent: Okay........ Trent: I'm not magic. Just lucky. (Later that night) Joanna: Anyone else tired? Lizzy: Yeah. I say we should probably return. Joanna: At least we'll win probably. (Both teams make it back to the island) Chris: Alright. You're all back just in time for the challenge. Katie: What? Yazzy: So wandering around like idiots wasn't the challenge? Chris: That's right Yazzy! Yazzy: Damn, he's good. Joanna: True. Chris: You are are staying awake. For hours. Last memeber on a team still awake wins. Well you all seem exhausted. Duncan: Oh really McClain? Yazzy: You know who would kick ass at this? Trent: Who? Yazzy: Dani. She's practically nocturnal. I would be as well but that running............... Gwen: Who's gonna be out fir - - Ohhh. (Katie and Mike snuggle up to each other) Joanna: Aww. Stupid Chris. Courtney: Jo's not to be trusted. Lindsay: Why? She's nice. Scary but nice. Lindsay: I like this Jo! The other one was kinda mean like Eva and Heather put together. Courtney: She's getting everyone out the game. Courtney: I totally underestimated this girl. It's one thing that I got Dani out the game but Joanna got Queen Bitch Heather and Manipulative Alejandro, I'm so screwed. But I'd be farther than I was back in Island. Bridgette: What is he doing? Chris: Anyone like stories? Ash: No. No. (Ash falls asleep) Chris: Once upon a time......... (Lizzy yawns) Lizzy: Not the stories. We're not in kindergarten. Xavier: (Yawns and falls asleep) Yazzy: Another one bites the dust. Courtney: Wait till on of you guys are asleep. Bridgette: Tyler! Ok wow I can't move him. I'm out! Bridgette: Spoke too soon Courtney. (Lizzy and Duncan try to stay up) Duncan: You know I really hate this challenge. Lizzy: Ditto. But at least I get to do it with you. Badass and whatnot. Gwen: What'cha dreamin' about? Cody: What? Gwen: Jo. Obviously Joanna. Make a fucking move before one of you leaves anytime soon. Cody? Cody? Joanna: Ok. wow. Wither it's me or the sky is all yellow. Trent: Uh Joanna? It's morning. Joanna: I knew that Trent. Courtney: Finally I made it to the morning mark! ' Joanna: So you won the won the bet last challenge. Gwen: Uh-huh. And? What? Why are you staring at me? Joanna: I somewhat saw you and Cody. Was he asking about me? ''(Gwen is about to speak until Chris interrupts) Chris: Congrats to you all who made it to the morning mark. Duncan: Can't it be night again? I like the dark. Trent: I like the stars. All pretty. Yazzy: As are your eyes. Lizzy: Boy they're full of the stories. Chris: Speaking of stories. Time for another. About the history of Canada. (Everyone groans) Lizzy: We're in CANADA! Duncan: Fuck this I quit. (Lizzy and Duncan fall asleep hand in hand then Yazzy passes out) Chris: Interesting. 2 people standing on each team. Gwen: It's not a showd - - Trent: (As Gwen passes out after Courtney) ''Gwen! No! Aww man........ So tired. Joanna: Just sleep. Trent: YOU sleep. Chris: Which one of will pass out already sheesh? ''(They pass out at but Trent is last) Chris: And the winners are the Villainous Bats! (Later that night) Joanna: We ......... lost. I'm goin' to take a shower. Courtney: It's so obvious. Lindsay: Who. Courtney: As in who we eliminate. Either her or the nice couple known Mike and Katie. Lindsay: That I don't know. Ok I'm in! I just wanna make it to the merge! (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Well well well. You all lost again. But now none of you will worry after tonight as you made it to the merge! (Everyone starts cheering Courtney and Xavier hug) Chris: Sadly 2 of you go tonight. So safties........... Lizzy, Courtney, Duncan, Joanna, Xavier an the last marshmallow goes to ................. Katie. Katie: Yay we mad it to the - - WHAT?! No! no no no! Mike can't go! Take me instead! Courtney: And how are YOU eliminated Lindsay? Lindsay: I told everyone to vote for me. I miss Scottie! Katie: Well I hate this still. Mike: Whoa Katie. It' won't be that bad. You're still in the game and you can win this thing! Katie: I know I will. (Katie and Mike start to kiss until he and Lindsay head to the chute of shame) Mike: The things people do for love. Lindsay: I know right?! '''Lindsay: At least I didn't get voted out first like last season. Or say vote for myself like the rest of the time. Chris: Who will be going home next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts